Scared, Potter' A Drarry wedding fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a bundle of nerves on his wedding day. A collection of cute Drarry drabbles set on their wedding day, with some moral support from their friends (even if said-friends can't stand each-other!). Rated T just in case.


' **Scared, Potter?' A Drarry wedding fanfiction**

(From mbawseuniverse) "Hi, I love your writing. I'd love to read a Drarry fanfic where one of them proposes and the wedding is included as well. Typically Drarry vows would be amazing!"

Of course- I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'Typically Drarry vows' but I think I know what sort of thing you're getting at. Hope you enjoy it!

Draco gave a loud swallow. He was nervously fiddling with his tie in the mirror. His pale form stared back at him, his hands slightly sweaty and fumbling with the knot he was attempting to tie.

'Oh- will you relax?!'

Pansy Parkinson's sharp voice cut through Draco's reverie. She was perched on the edge of the bed behind him, looking irritable and slightly bored.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'How can I relax, Pansy?' he asked, still struggling with his neck-tie 'It's my wedding day- of course I'm going to be nervous.'

Pansy rolled her eyes.

'You were the one who proposed- you have nobody but yourself to blame!'

Draco smiled slightly. That was true. He had proposed.

He remembered it well. It was a vivid memory from six months previously.

It had been a cold winter evening. Harry had just arrived home from work for the holiday period, and Draco had been nervously pacing around the kitchen, a candle-lit meal prepared on the table. He was wearing a waistcoat over his normal shirt and tie, which carried a certain surprise for Harry.

'Draco!' exclaimed Harry, as he barged into the room, his hair still wet from the rain outside.

Draco jumped slightly, his stomach lurching uncomfortably.

'H-hello, Harry' he stuttered 'Care for some food?'

Harry grinned at him. Draco's heart gave a particularly heavy thud.

'I'd love some!'

After they had finished eating (Draco didn't really feel hungry, but he persisted with the food none-the-less), Harry leaned back in his seat, his stomach bulging slightly.

'That was brilliant, Draco.' he said lazily, looking at Draco over his glasses. 'You've surpassed yourself!'

'W-well' Draco mumbled, rubbing his neck with his hand awkwardly 'I wanted for it to be perfect for this.'

Harry turned his head slightly, looking confused.

'How do you mean?'

'I-I'll show you.'

Draco, his heart in his mouth, stood up and walked around their small table. He stopped just in front of Harry, who turned round in his seat to face Draco.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as Draco dropped to one knee, and pulled out a simple ring from his waistcoat pocket.

'H-harry P-p-potter…' Draco mumbled, blood rushing in his ears 'W-w-will you marry me?'

A blush appeared under Harry's eyes, and his hands flew to his face, covering his face.

The silence might not have lasted for more than a few seconds, but it seemed to Draco like several hours.

'W-well?' he asked, no longer able to bear it 'Cat got your tongue, Potter?'

Harry's body left his seat, and the next thing Draco knew, the two of them were laying on the kitchen floor, and Draco's eyes were obscured by Harry's dark messy hair.

'Yes!' yelled Harry, half-sobbing as he kissed Draco on the forehead, 'Yes- of course, yes!'

Draco barely had time to start grinning before Harry's lips met his in an intense embrace.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, they pulled apart and Harry sat up on Draco's lap. Draco could feel his heart beating in his ears as he tenderly attached the ring to Harry's finger.

'Oy- are you two ready yet?'

Ron Weasley's voice broke Draco out of his memories, and back into the room. The red-head was knocking at the door.

'Yeah, yeah!' said Pansy irritably. 'Draco's just messing with his tie!'

Draco smiled slightly as his best maid pulled the door open, revealing the Weasley in the doorway. He looked unusual in dress robes, and his hair neatly combed. Ron was Harry's best man, so he was in charge of a lot of the wedding preparations.

Draco couldn't help but be reminded of the constant arguments that Ron and Pansy had been engaged in during the run-up to the wedding. The two of them had never really gotten on; so the fact that they were having to co-operate during the wedding planning had been a recipe for disaster.

From the date of the wedding, to the location, right down to the flowers used during the ceremony, there had been disagreements over everything, culminating in one enormous shouting-match in Clapham Junction train station over the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses. The Muggle authorities had almost been called in, and it had taken weeks to soothe the matter over with the Ministry of Magic.

Draco felt quiet sorry for Ron. Pansy Parkinson was not the easiest person to get along with, as was being proved at that moment in time.

'I don't like your insinuation, Weasley!' she spat at Ron, her eyes narrowing.

'Oh, not this again…' groaned Ron, rolling his eyes. 'Pansy, we've been over this forty times already- you and I have to wait at the front of the room for Draco and Harry. I don't like this any more than you do- can we please just get this over with?'

Pansy glowered at him.

'Fine!' she said, pushing past him 'Come on, Draco- time to get you married!'

Draco turned to Ron, who was still standing in the doorway. The redhead stepped forward, looking slightly concerned.

'You all set?'

Draco gave another swallow as he tweaked his tie again.

'As much as I'll ever be'

Draco didn't remember much about the ceremony itself, other than seeing Harry dressed in his neat dress robes that matched his green eyes perfectly.

Harry gave Draco a nervous smile, and Draco felt his heart give a heavy thud against his rib-cage.

'Your tie's all funny.'

Draco let out an internal groan. He could feel his face blushing as Harry corrected his tie- no wonder it had looked wrong, he'd tied it backwards.

'Now…' said the short little wizard stood in front of them 'I believe you too have written your own vows…'

Draco felt a stack of memo cards being pushed into his hand by Pansy.

He cleared his throat.

''I vow to always be the better dressed, and to make sure you look presentable in public'.

There was a loud groan from the assembled guests. Harry let out a snigger as he began reading one of his vows.

''I vow to remind you to have your hair-spray re-stocked every alternate Thursday'

The short wizard raised his eyebrows, looking confused. Draco began his next vow.

'I vow to always snog you when it's inconvenient and embarrassing'

Draco could hear several of Ron's siblings sniggering from several rows back. Harry raised an eyebrow and continued his next vow.

'I vow to always warn Ron beforehand if we're in the shower together'.

More laughter. Ron rolled his eyes, and Draco heard George Weasley wolf-whistle.

Draco read out his final vow.

' _Scared, Potter?_ '

Harry grinned, his eyebrows raised mischievously. Draco felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness.

' _You wish._ '


End file.
